


Innocence and Laughter

by rischaa



Series: Gruvia Week 2016 [Collection of One-Shots] [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rischaa/pseuds/rischaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silver storm, the son of Gray and Juvia, meets his baby sister for the first time. their family is simple and innocent filled with happiness and laughter, devoid from darkness the world held.<br/>-<br/><strong>day 3 of Gruvia Week 2016</strong> | <em>prompt: family</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the third day of Gruvia Week and the prompt is _family._ / originally published on April 3, 2016. this work is unbeta'd  
>  -  
> [accompanying soundtrack](http://dark-cruelworld.tumblr.com/post/142051088504/soundtrack-for-gruvia-week-2016-made-by-christine) for this collection of Gruvia Week 2016 one-shots.  
> -  
>  _ **ages: Gray- 26 / Juvia- 25/ Silver Storm Fullbuster- 6 / Ul Mika Fullbuster- newborn**_  
> 

_**"Having a family is exhausting but at the end of the day, you'll always find yourself smiling or laughing along with them."** _

_**-Anonymous** _

_**X792** _

* * *

The sunlight penetrated through the translucent windows of their house brightly. The purple curtains fluttered with the overwhelming breeze of nature, entering their home. Juvia had opened them to ease her nausea and calm her tired nerves. It had been a long morning for the both of them in the Fullbuster ménage.

Juvia was released from the infirmary after two exhausting nights. In her arms nestled the newest addition to their family. She had creamy skin like her mother and the dark blue eyes from her father. Her large eyes took in Juvia's motherly face, memorizing it with pure innocence.

Gray entered the room, looking at Juvia and his daughter. He felt the same surge of fear for his family when Silver was born. He shook his head violently, trying to shake off the negative thoughts in his mind. Juvia noticed his presence and urged him to stay by her side until their haughty son came.

Gray felt a flicker of hope light up in his heart. Juvia always managed to make him feel at ease especially at these times. He knew she could feel the aura he usually could suppress.

He stared at the innocent eyes his daughter held and he felt guilty and selfish. His child was beautiful yet terrifying. She was smiling at him with such innocent eyes and it pissed him off greatly. If only, his hands weren't dirtied for justice, then everything would be fine. All he wanted was the better for his family.

He was just afraid that if he touched his daughter's face, he might dirty all the purity she held within her soul.

"Gray? Don't worry now, Silver is going to be home soon," his wife said with an endearing smile.

He smiled back at her with stone eyes and she frowned at him. Gray knew that Juvia knew his fear for their family. Any second now, would Silver would enter their home back from the guild along with Erza.

Erza and Silver broke in their home with big grins plastered onto their face. Gray could smell the slight scent of cake in the air, strawberry cake, to be exact.

"Erza! Did you feed him cake again?! How's he doing in combat? How's Rosemary doing?" Juvia asked her with multiple questions consecutively.

"Well… I ate the cake. He didn't. He's almost getting to Gray's level of combat back when he was small, oh and Rosemary? She's with her father at the guild along with Natsu and Lucy's child. I guess she's fine. She can handle herself just fine-" Erza replied with confidence.

" _She's my daughter after all, the Queen of the Fairies…"_ Gray mimicked in her voice along with the ridiculous hand gestures, laughing afterwards along with the rest of them.

Silver was already by Juvia's side, cooing at his sister. Erza's eyes immediately lit up when she saw the baby cradled in Juvia's delicate arms.

"Is this the kid that Storm was rambling about during training? Ohhh, she's so cute…" her voice wavered off as Gray grabbed her by the shoulder, dragging her out, shoving her out of the door, leaving them to be all alone.

When he came back, he saw Silver in deep thought asking Juvia several questions.

"Okaa-san, what's her name?" Silver asked curiously.

"Her name is Ul Mika Fullbuster."

"Why, okaa-san?"

"Silver, she's named after the two important women in otou-san's life. Remember Aunt Ultear and his mother? She's named after them, because they're strong just like your baby sister," Juvia told their son with a smile.

"Do you think I'm going to be a good nii-san?"

"Just like your father. Always worrying if they're going to be a good role model," she giggle softly.

"Oi! I-I'm not like that!" he retorted loudly.

Silver then said with a grin, "Yes, you are! You worried so much about okaa-san for the past two nights. You kept talking to yourself during dinner and-"

Gray slapped his hand on his son's mouth covering it from further revelations of him. He sweat dropped as his son struggled to remove his father's hand from his mouth.

Juvia snickered to herself unknown to the fact that both the males heard it with resulted with a loud bickering to happen between the whole family.

After such loud bickering at noon, they were told to shut up by the neighbors. With that, all of them broke in harmonious laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> When I write fics, I sometimes try to convey a message through the story in between the lines. The message was:
> 
>  _"A family may be loud or different, but you don't know what they've been through. A family may be spunky, but they may be going through some problems. A father always holds the hugest burden especially when they're scared of the world's cruelty. A mother is there to support her husband like a leaning pole. The children are like carefree butterflies that the parents are scared to let go of. In a family, they hide secrets for safety."_  
>  -  
> check me out on my [tumblr](https://chrischaa.tumblr.com) and we can talk about anything or just gruvia i guess :)


End file.
